More observations from Diana
by grimmswan
Summary: Diana gets a writing assignment to tell about the everyday things she has seen on how people show love. one shot


Diana's teacher has given the class a writing assignment. Describe all of the romantic moments seen in everyday life.

For Diana, the biggest examples of romantic love, were her between her aunt Rosalee and Uncle Monroe, and between her parents, her mother and though technically Nick was her stepfather, Diana called him dad. After all, the man acted as much of a father to her as her biological one. Sometimes, even more so. Not only had he saved the all from the black skull man, but he had always shown her a lot of love. Just as much as he showed his biological son.

Nick was a very loving person, who was always giving her hugs and kisses. He would play with her too. Chasing her around the house. Kicking the ball back and forth with her. And there were many times he would sit down next to her at the table and draw. The two of them talking about nothing or everything, depending on what mood either one of them was in.

Nick was dad. That's all there was to it.

And dad loved mom with everything he had in him. Diana knew that for certain.

One example, she wrote down, was that almost every evening, when the two of them were both home, mom and dad would sit in the oversized chair, (Diana remembered the man at the store calling it a chair and a half) and would share a glass of wine or bottle of beer. Dad would hold mom in his two of them would speak softly to one another, smile, laugh, and nuzzle their noses together.

Diana had thought it was normal for moms and dads to always be hugging and kissing. That's just what they do, she had believed. That was until she had joined the soccer team and had seen the other kid's parents.

Mom was at every game. No matter what. Dad would sometimes show up late, but he would be there. Her first dad would sometimes show up and sometimes not. He worked alot, was the excuse. Diana excepted it. She had one dad there, the one who wanted to be there for every event in her life.

At the games, she would see her parents stand very close together. Dad would sometimes stand behind mom with his arms wrapped around her. He would occasionally bend down and kiss her neck, causing her to blush and smile brightly.

Diana would just roll her eyes at the cutesy display and keep playing. After all, it was normal for parents to be like that.

Then Diana started noticing the way the other parents were behaving.

Some of them didn't stand close together. They didn't smile brightly at one another either. They didn't hold hands and they didn't kiss.

And there were those that would glare at one another. They actually seemed to hate each other, even though they were married.

There were times that a few of them were overheard saying things to each other with held in anger. Snapping about not having the right snack, always being late, or even complaining about not dressing properly for the event.

Diana remembered, vividly, one time where a couple started screaming at each other. It had gotten very loud and very heated, scaring the kids and even some of the adults.

But dad had stepped up to them, showed his badge and warned them to calm down or he would haul them in for disturbing the peace. He had also told them that fighting in front of children was wrong and harmful to the kids, and that he had no problem talking to his friends at children's services about the matter, if the couple disagreed.

Diana remembered her mom beaming at him. Looking at dad with so much pride and wonder, Diana had halved wondered if they were about to make another baby right then and there.

But in truth, the two of them always seemed proud of one another. Dad was always telling people how smart and pretty mom was. Mom was always telling people how brave and kind dad was. Bragging about each other must happen a lot between people who are in love.

Thinking about it, Uncle Monroe was always looking at Aunt Rosalee the same way dad looked at mom, Diana realized.

Something else that came to mind, was how mom and aunt Rosalee were always making sure dad and uncle Monroe were safe. Or, at least, had everything they needed to be safe.

So taking care of eachother also went down for all the everyday things people showed they loved one another.

Diana looked up from her paper and noticed that some of the other kids hadn't written nearly as much.

Once again, she was reminded how lucky she really was. That not only was she deeply loved. She was also surrounded by people who showed love to each other in so many ways.


End file.
